HTTYD creepypasta
by Guardian Dragon Scarlet
Summary: Don't hate it its my first shot. I wanted to write something different. It takes place between the first and second movie. I tried my nest so don't hate it just give me constructive criticism if you want to say something bad about it.


This is my first creepypasta. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Hiccup and Astrid walked through the forest surrounding the tiny village, they were on their first date and decided to walk the village. It was sunset, and the beautiful red summer sunset was shedding its last rays of light before disappearing into the ocean. They walked by a small gate with a heavy padlock on it. No one was allowed in there after it was abandoned. No one knee why, Stoick wouldn't tell anyone. It was beautiful even though it rotted. The vines grew up the gate and flowered, making iy look like it belonged to a fairy garden.<p>

They walked along and Hiccup noticed a bird fly over them singing a song, he repeated it and was rewarded a kiss from Astrid. It didn't rake much for him to impress her the dragons were at the Mead Hall eating fish.

Astrid pulled out a small kerchief to blow her nose, she was getting over a cold, when the wind carried it over the gate.

"Oh no," said Astrid in anguish.

"I'll get it," said Hiccup.

"But we're not allowed in there," said Astrid, "We'll get onto trouble."

"Only if we get caught," said Hiccup, "Besides you need it baby."

The deal was they could call each other baby when they were alone. Astrid knelt beside Hiccup who was working at a loose board on the wall. Finally getting it out he pulled it aside and crawled in. Astrid followed him and put the board into place.

"Wow," breathed Hiccup looking at the beauty in front of him, "I think it needs one thing, Astrid stand right there," he said pointing to a small spot next to a moss covered rock.

Astrid stood next to the rock, "There, that's all it needs,", said Hiccup.

Astrid couldn't help but smile, he always found a way to make her feel beautiful. She walked up to him and made out with him for a moment. A gust of wind blew and Astrid sneezed, making them remember why they were in there in the first place.

The whole place loked like a garden. It was so beautiful, they felt like faeries. Flowers of bright colours was on every vine. Hiccup picked a blue flower and placed it in Astrid's hair. He just had to kiss her after that. That finally found her kerchief hanging from a small branch. Astrid took it and put it in her pocket.

They turned to leave when Astrid noticed something. It was a nacklace someone had lost. It was gold, with white pearls and blue diamonds. She picked it up.

"Here," said Hiccup sweetly, "Let me help you with that," and took from her, undid the clasp, and set it around her neck.

"How do I look," asked Astrid, she was never conscious about how she looked.

"Like an angel baby," he replied, Astrid smiled and they left.

When they got back, Ruffnut ran up to them, "He did you hear, someone got into old abandoned park. I didn't know there was anything abandoned on Berk."

"I knew, dad used to take me there when I was little," said Hiccup, "Lost my favorite toy there."

"Hey so did I," chimmed Astrid.

"I guess something escaped, and everyone's freaking out," said Ruffnut excitedly, "I think it was some sort of demon."

Hiccup and Astrid gaped at Ruffnut. Did they really release a demon? Or was it just Ruffnut messing with them. Guess the only way to find out was to head back home and see what people had to say.

Hiccup walked Astrid home and kissed her goodbye. Once he got home his dad did something weird.

"Hiccup, come here," said Stock pointing to a spot in front of him, "Did Ruffnut get to you."

"Yeah, told me and Astrid a demon got released," said Hiccup.

"One actually did," said Stoick, "I never told you because I didn't want to freak you out."

Hiccup stood looking at his father, "Um dad, Where was it released?"

"Remember that placed I used to take you when you were little," asked Stock.

"I guess I'm the one who released it then, Astrid lost her kerchief when the wind blew it in there so I went after it. I swear that's all I did," said Hiccup quickly.

"It's not your fault you released it. I never told you so you never knew till it was too late," said Stoick soothingly as Hiccup was about ready to cry.

"Did you open any doors," asked Stoick.

"No as soon as I got the kerchief we got out of there and as far as I knew neither did Astrid," explained Hiccup.

"Then you weren't the one who released it," said Stoick, "It was locked in a room."

"Someone must have been following us when we got into the park," said Hiccup.

"Get some sleep," said Stoick.

"Alright," said Hiccup walking up the stairs, "Good night."

Astrid woke up in the morning to find Snotlout standing over her, he looked mad.

"IT WAS YOU," he yelled pointing at her.

"What," said Astrid scared, Stormfly stood ready.

"You released that demon," he accused.

"No, I didn't Snotlout," yelled Astrid, Even if it was me I wouldn't have gotten in trouble because I didn't know."

Snotlout stormed out of the room. Astrid curled up under her covers and cried. She couldn't believe one of her closest friends accused her of doing something she didn't know about. She cried all morning, till Hiccup came to see her.

"Astrid I'm ready to beat the snot out of Snotlout," said Hiccup angrily.

"Go ahead," she said tearfully.

"OK I'll go kick his ass for making you cry," said Hiccup jumping on the change to kick his butt.

"OK but do me a big favor and feed him to the demon while you are at it," said Astrid angrily.

"See you later," said Hiccup, "Please wish me luck so I don't get my face pounded in and I don't get myself into trouble."

Astrid smiled as he walked off, she knew he didn't really mean what he said, but then it hit her, Hiccup would never even say that. Did Snotlout really piss him off that badly. She shrugged it off as if it really were nothing, then Hiccup walked into the room.

"Hey baby," he said as if nothing was wrong.

"Did you pound Snotlout," she asked.

"Wait what," said Hiccup dumfounded.

"Weren't you here just a few minutes ago, pissed off at Snotlout," she asked.

"No, are you OK," said Hiccup both freaked out and concerned for his girlfriend.

"I could have sworn you walked in a few minutes ago threatening to beat the shit out of Snotlout," said Astrid.

"You were probably still sleeping," said Hiccup, "I did that to my dad once, I still could have sworn him and Gobber got so drunk they married."

"Are you kidding me," shrieked Astrid bursting into tears from her laughter, "I swear i never heard anything funnier."

Hiccup smiled at her but then a question popped into his head.

"Hey Astrid do youbwant to hang out later," said Hiccup.

"No not today," said Astrid sadly, "I have too much to do today."

"OK," said Hiccup when he walked outside he found a very furious chief.

"Why did you just beat up Snotlout," yelled Stoick, "You are grounded."

"I was just talking to Astrid I swear don't believe me go in and ask her," Hiccup shouted in his own defence.

Stoick pushed past him, that's when he remembered Astrid saying that she swore he walked in the room wanting to beat up a Snotlout. What if there is two Hiccups now a bad Hiccup and a good one. That's when he thought of the demon released. What if the demon was trying to disguise himself as him. Fear shot through him like a dragon through the air.

Hiccup decided to take a walk to clear his head. He walked over the Gobber's place to hang out for a bit till thongs died down a bit. When he got there, Gobber was nowhere to be seen. Hiccup thought this funny and walked home.

Astrid watched as Stoick left the room, she decided to get to work cleaning her dragons poop box. When she remembered the necklace she had found.

She toucked the center stones, she didn't want to ruin it so she took it off and set it in her nightstand drawer. She then began to clean the giant box full of dragon poop.

Hiccup found Gobber knocking at his front door.

"Um no one's home," said Hiccuo , Gobber turned around.

"Hiccup do you know what today is," said Gobber.

"The day Astrid cleans Stormflys poop box," he replied.

"No the day you get to clean out the rotten fish at the bottom of the well," said Gobber.

"But why me," complained Hiccup.

"It was you're dragon that did it," said Gobber.

"Why can't he do it," said Hiccup knowing the answer.

"Because Toothless is the dragon and you're his rider no one else," said Gobber.

"Fine," said Hiccup obediently.

They walked to well and were greetdd by Fishlegs.

"Hey guys," said Fishlegs, "Did you see Meatlug anywhere."

"Nope haven't seen him," said Gobber.

"Hey Hiccup wanna help me find him," asked Fishlegs.

"Can't got to clean after Toothless," said Hiccup, "Toothless where are you Bud."

Th night fury ran oti of the forest to greet his master. How Toothless loved Hiccup, more than fish, which says a lot being fish is Toothless's favorite food.

Hiccup began to clean the well which was not that deep, he worked a good ten minutes under Gobber watchful eye, when Ruffnut showed up looking for Tuffnut.

"Don't know," said Hiccup and she walked away. All of a sudden Hiccup was pulled under the water, trying to gasp some air only to be pulled back underneath the surface. He felt Gobbers hand grab the back of his shirt. Blood dripped down leg, where part if hisbpants were torn off, revealing a large claw mark. I wasn't Toothless because Toothless was passed out under a tree. He had heard the ruckus and was now sitting up on high alert. Gubber set Hiccup down on the shore.

"Come on, let's get you to a doctor and get that leg bandaged up," said Gobber having to help Hiccup back to the village, Toothless was right beside him helping him keep his balance.

They came back to find Tuffnut hiding in a barrel. He said he was hiding from Barf and Belch. After Hiccups leg was finally bandaged up, Hiccup went to see Astrid who getting her dinner.

"Let's go do something fun," said Adrid after they had finished their dinner.

"Let's go walk around like we bdid yesterday I had fun," suggested Hiccup, she agreed and they left.

They walked around the village , the sun began to set ending another beautiful summer day. When all of a sudden Hiccup jumped out in front of them.

"Imposter he's the demon that was released," shouted Hiccup.

"No you're the imposter," shouted the other Hiccup.

"I'm the real Hiccup, Astrid," both Hiccups shouted together, "No I am. Astrid."

Vikings gathered around the two Hiccups and Astrid. Astrid didn't know what to do. How was she suppose to tell the difference. She backed up toward the crowd. Someone shouted and tossed a crossbow. She caught itabd pointed it directly at the two Hiccups.

"Shoot him, I'm the real Hiccup"shouted the one on the left.

"No shoot him, I'm thrle real Hiccup," shouted the one on the right.

"Only the _real_ Hiccup would know the answer to this question," said Astrid her judgement running out, "When did we share our first kiss?"

"Easy, the daywokeup my battle with the Red Death," said the Hiccup on the left.

"No, before that, the night I took her on her first ride on Toothless," said the Hiccup on the right.

A look of horror came across the face of the Hiccup on the left as the bolt entered his chest, he was dead before he hit the ground.

"Well that was enough exitment for one day I'm gonna go to sleep," said Hiccup.

"Hey no thanks for saving your ass," said Astrid.

"Yeah, I wouldn't forget that," said Hiccup giving her a big kiss and started to kiss every inch of her face.

Astrid giggled, mixed feelings of wanting him to stop and wanting him to keep going filled her. Wine he stopped , Stoick ran up to them and snatched Hiccup in a hug in which Hiccup couldn't breath. When his father finally let go Hiccups face started to turn back to its normal pink from its abnormal blue tinge from not being we to breath for so long. Hiccup grabbed his knees for extra support while he caught his breath.

Glad to see you to dad," said Hiccup.

Toothless pounced his rider and licked him so much, "Looks like I won't need to take a bath tonight thanks bud just what I needed."

Astrid giggled some more. Hiccup stood up and gave her the biggest hug, happy she saved his life.

They walked away from the scene as men carried away the dead body of the demon who tried to take over Hiccups life. No ever knew why it chose Hiccup or who realised it. Snotlout stood in the very back of the crowd and left before anyone would notice him.

"Glad no one found out it was me," he said relived the whole ordealnwas over, "No one will ever find out."

* * *

><p>Well there you have it folks, my first HTTYD creepypasta. I hope you enjoyed it.<p> 


End file.
